The Strongest Bird
Info Let's report the current progress to the Patriarch Nahr first! Objective Go to Slum and find Nahr. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, what do you have in your hand? A bird’s chart? Have the noble ladies of Finsel been raising poultry recently? Magda: I just wanted to know what the strongest bird looks like… Eliza: I’ve heard a legend about a bird that was born in flight and could not land for the rest of its life. The most beautiful landing is death. Magda: It’s so sad and helpless. Eliza: It’s just a legend. After all, such birds are the embodiment of human beings. They know nothing about strong. The so-called strong is just not enough suffering. Magda: ……Mom. Eliza: Well, don’t look at these useless things. The gifts that were sent for size changing have been returned. Go and try it. Magda: Okay…… Story Chat 2 Nahr Magda: Patriarch Nahr, I have found the three feathers you want! Nahr: That’s great. It seems that the crystal ball has guided you in the right direction, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: And the last feather. I have not any clue… Nahr: About this… I have some ideas. Magda: I am all ears. Nahr: The strongest bird… Should it be wild goose? They fly far, far, far beyond our knowledge… They never stop and never forget the pleasure of flying. Magda: (In this way, it’s a little similar to the legend that my mother mentioned, flying and never stops…) Patriarch Nahr, I’ve heard that there was a Kanjiras group who wanted to settle in Finsel, but ultimately failed… Nahr: What you said caused a great disturbance among the tribes in Kanjiras at that time… Magda: Really? Nahr: Yes, other tribes are accusing them of indulging in the city and giving up their freedom of wandering. Some even say… The Kanjiras who lose their freedom are like losing their soul. Magda: And you… Nahr: ------Indeed, my people also have some objections. They think that the Kanjiras are wild geese. Stop --- it means death. But I will not give up on this. Change will always cause controversy. Even if they don’t understand, they will eventually know that it is the wisest choice to settle in Finsel. Magda: I support you, Patriarch Nahr! Nahr: Miss Ellenstein…… Magda: You dare to break through the tradition for your people, even bear blame. It’s very admirable. So I will continue to help you until you settle here. As for the most flexible feathers on the wild goose, I think it should be the abdominal feathers. But, this kind of bird is rarely seen in Winter in Finsel. Nahr: That’s true, though I’d love to settle down earlier… But since the crystal ball has guided the direction, it can not be rushed. Magda: (Wait a minute, if I’m not mistaken…) !!! Patriarch Nahr, your…… Nahr: What’s wrong, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Your headdress… Nahr: Miss Ellenstein, do you want to see my headdress? Magda: …No, I don’t mean that… Contest with Nahr Failure: Magda: ……Patriarch Nahr Nahr: Thank you for liking my headdress, Miss Ellenstein. But I have to go on appeasing my people, and I need to go now. Magda: (…I haven’t finished yet. Patriarch Nahr has gone like wind.) (In order to avoid such a thing happening again, it seems that I have to change into the right clothes to find her again…) Ends Victory: Magda: ……Patriarch Nahr I just want to say… The abdominal feathers of wild geese… Isn’t that one on your headdress? Nahr: Let me see… Oh my! Wearing this crest for too long, I’ve forgotten that its feathers come from wild geese. It seems that the crystal ball has guided me along the way since a long time ago. The softest feather on the wild goose is the abdominal feather. The goose snuggles up to the feather while feeding the baby. The abdominal feather of the head goose indicates the direction for the goose behind when flying. The ancient sheepskin scroll refers to the settlement ritual… Everything makes sense! Magda: This is probably the meaning of the ritual, right? This ancient ritual is actually a reminder of the Kanjiras who want to settle down. Flying is certainly free and strong, but it also needs to take into account future generations. Nahr: …… What about you, Miss Ellenstein? What kind of bird do you want to be? Magda: Me? …… This is really a difficult question to answer. Nahr: Don’t take it too seriously, Miss Ellenstein. I’m just a little curious all o f a sudden. Now that the feather crown is finished, I’m going to prepare for the dance. Magda: A dance for the settlement ceremony? I’ve begun to look forward to it… Nahr: But it’s somewhat different from the grand dance of the nobels’, but you can see the passionate dance of the Cangillans, the barbecue and the wheat cake, and the dance is open to everyone.~ Magda: I’m looking forward to it even more.~ Nahr: When everything is ready, you will be the first guest to be invited. There’s only one point, everyone who attends this dance should dress up as a bird~ Story Chat 3 Magda: All the feathers have been gathered~ Speaking of it, will Patriarch Nahr present the feather crown to the Saint at the dance? But it is impossible for the Saint to attend such a dance. Maybe Patriarch Nahr has other ways to dedicate it to the Saint? This is not something I can decide. I’d better think about what to wear at the dance. Category:Scattered Plume Event Category:Event Quests